


They See Everything

by TheGreenMeridian



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Glukhov ships valoris, M/M, that’s it, that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenMeridian/pseuds/TheGreenMeridian
Summary: “So are you and that politician bastard fucking then or what?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Courtesy of an ask sent to my tumblr by boisinberryjamarama!
> 
> https://thegreenmeridian.tumblr.com/post/186965322258/boris-talkin-bout-miners-these-men-work-in-the

‘They work in the dark. They see everything.’

That’s what Boris had said, and Valery was painfully aware of just how true it was. Barely two minutes in his company, and he’d sized Valery up and figured out his secrets. Glukhov had locked eyes with him before he left, flicking briefly over to Boris, and it was obvious that he knew exactly what Valery had been trying to hide. Glukhov currently held his life in his hands. Valery was sending the man and his crew to an early grave, and now Glukhov had the same power over him.

Boris, at least, had not picked up on anything untoward. Valery could not imagine Boris happily ignoring another man lusting after him, he would have said something by now. But now Glukhov knew, it was surely only a matter of time until Boris found out that the man he was forced to work with was a... well... was the sort of man Valery was.

And Valery would be off to a “hospital”, hopefully without Boris punching him first. Christ, he had no defence either. He’d never married, never even really had a girlfriend. He had nobody who could say he wasn’t like that. They could probably round up an entire legion of people who could testify to having always suspected there was something a bit off about him, a bit effeminate. There were bound to be men who had noticed him looking. They had more than enough evidence even if they didn’t manage to track down anyone he’d actually slept with.

He’d be spending whatever he had left of the next five years rotting away in some ward for deviants, and there was nothing he could do about it.

——

Shit. Fuck.

That bastard knew something. He’d been speaking metaphorically when he’d told Valery that miners see everything, but Glukhov apparently DID see everything. He saw things he had no business seeing, at any rate. There was something in his eyes when his eyes had met his briefly, an understanding. He knew. And Boris was fucked.

He’d known what he was since he was twelve. He’d been the only one who had ever known. Fifty five years, nobody had ever worked it out. Even through the military, through university. He liked women too, which had made it an easier secret to keep than it could have been, but it had still taken some effort, making sure nobody could tell where his eyes occasionally drifted, making sure that he could be subtle even when steaming drunk.

And now one brief interaction with the bastard and it was all over. Anyone could do his job here, Boris was easily replaceable. It would be no problem to have him shipped off to a psychiatric unit. And even if that didn’t somehow didn’t happen, the working relationship he was managing to forge with Valery would be destroyed. There was no chance Valery would want to work with him if he found out. Boris knew he was physically imposing and after his threats and grandstanding, Valery had every right to be scared of him. Knowing Boris was attracted to him, he’d probably be convinced that Boris would plan on using his strength or his position in the party to force himself on him. That Boris wouldn’t dream of it, would die before he did a thing like that, it wouldn’t matter. All that would matter was that Boris liked men.

Fuck.

——

“Hey! Scientist! I need a cigarette!”

Valery froze. Glukhov. Talking to him. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He turned around, and there Glukhov stood in all his naked glory, arms spread wide in display.

“I haven’t exactly got fucking pockets, have I?”

Valery approached him slowly, like one would approach a bear that could either be dead or sleeping.

“Hurry up man, I haven’t got all day. I’m digging your fucking tunnel, remember?”

“Right, yes. Sorry.” Valery held out his pack and Glukhov pulled out three, tucking one behind each ear before waving the third at him expectantly. Valery obediently lit it for him and another for himself. The last one in the pack. At least Glukhov hadn’t taken the whole pack this time.

Glukhov inhaled deeply and Valery stood awkwardly next to him, staring resolutely out into the distance. It would not do at all for Glukhov to think he was looking at him.

“So are you and that politician bastard fucking then or what?”

Valery choked on the smoke on his lungs. 

“I... uh... excuse me?” he said hoarsely, eyes watering.

“Ah come on man, don’t give me that bollocks. It isn’t any of my business where another man sticks his cock, but I got eyes in my head. You two are fucking, and if you’re not, you both want to be.” He pulled on his cigarette again, looking for all the world like they were making polite small talk with one another. “I mean I prefer a pussy and a pair of tits but if it’s a hairy arse and a set of balls you like, what do I care eh? Bigger problems in the world than two blokes going at it.”

“I don’t... we’re not... we’re not like that.”

“Ah, bollocks man! Look at the two of you, you’re gagging for it, both of you! Christ, I’m happy you weren’t already balls deep in him when I opened the door, way you were looking at him. And him? Fuck, he’s as bad as you are, looked like he wanted to murder me when I took your cigarettes. Aye, that stuffed suit is mad for you, I’m telling you!”

Glukhov slapped him roughly on the shoulder, making Valery flinch and sending a plume of coal dust into the air.

“Fucking say something to him man, life’s too fucking short to wank alone when you don’t have to. And hey, if he does turn you down, a couple of lads in my crew are queers, you can have a go on one of them instead!”

He laughed heartily, and Valery watched him stroll off as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.. He stumbled to a nearby UAZ and collapsed against it, the cigarette falling from his lips. he felt like he was going to faint. Never in his life... god, he didn’t even have the words to describe what had just happened. His ears were ringing. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. Had Glukhov really just...

Wait.

He’d said that Boris...

No, he had to be mistaken. Boris was definitely not like him. Of course he wasn’t!

Except...

Glukhov had worked him out so maybe...

Maybe he was right.

——

“Hey! Politician man! I’m fucking talking to you!”

Boris squared his shoulders and turned around. If this was how he was going to go down, he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

“Comrade Glukhov. Shouldn’t you be at the tunnel? Working?”

“Ah, calm down will you? I just wanna give you some friendly fucking advice!”

Boris stared him down. He refused to show fear. If Glukhov wanted to fuck with him, he was going to have to do it on Boris’ terms.

“Do you realise who you’re talking to?” Boris asked, voice cold and menacing. “You should watch your tone, Comrade.”

‘Men like you come along all the time’, he’d said to Valery. ‘So smart. So confident.’ Valery may have been smart, but Boris knew now he hadn’t been confident. Just correct. And terrified. Glukhov however... he was an arrogant fuck, and whatever he was trying to do, Boris refused to be intimidated.

“I know who I’m talking to. I’m talking to a bloke who’s pining over that speccy scientist fella, aren’t I?” Glukhov had a cocky grin on his face, and Boris clenched his fists, barely holding in the urge to punch it clean from his face.

“Don’t you dare speak to me like that!” Boris growled, low and menacing.

“Fuck off, I’m trying to help you! He’s pining for you too, you know.”

Glukhov grinned at him again, and Boris blinked at him impotently.

“Aye, you heard me. He’s a fruit. You’re a fruit. Doesn’t bother me, a few of the lads on my crew are fruits.”

Boris swallowed and willed his voice to stay steady.

“How dare you accuse me of... I’m the Vice Chairman of-”

“I know who you are. I’m not stupid man. I might not turn up to work every day in a fucking suit like you, but it doesn’t mean I don’t know what two blokes wanting to fuck each other looks like.” Glukhov looked him up and down. “Aye, I’m guessing I’ve got more of a fucking clue about that than you do, eh? You really didn’t notice him looking at you, did you?”

Boris flinched and Glukhov gave him a sad look.

“Jesus, and I thought he was stupid. Uptight thing like him, flinching at fucking swearwords, him I can understand but you?” He exhaled, whistling through his teeth. Boris felt rather like he was being pitied. “We’re all dying here, aren’t we? This radiation?”

He nodded. They were. Him, Valery, Pikalov, Glukhov and his men... maybe even Khomyuk, depending on how long you had to be here for it to start eating away at you from the inside.

“Yeah. We’re all fucking dying. Don’t waste your time dancing around each other like fucking teenagers.”

Glukhov started to walk away, and Boris stood, feeling utterly adrift.

“Thanks for being honest with me at least. Glukhov called back over his shoulder. “You’re alright you know, for a politician.”

Boris gave himself a moment to gather his thoughts, then carried on towards where one of Pikalov’s men was waiting to take him back to the hotel. He had been so ready to go down in flames, to fight tooth and nail for his survival but now he just felt lost. Was Glukhov right? And if he was, was Boris willing to give up fifty five years of pretending he was normal?

He thought about the way Valery would throw him concerned glances whenever he failed at pretending he wasn’t struggling. About how vulnerable he had looked, sitting on that sofa waiting for their meeting in the Kremlin, tie a mess and body slouched in defeat. About how he had felt under Boris’ hands when the helicopter knocked him off his balance.

Yes. He was willing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because obviously I had to give this some smut.

When the knock to Valery’s door came, he was pacing his room, trying to calm down enough to decide what to do about Glukhov’s revelation. He walked to the door on unsteady feet and let Boris in.

“I need to talk to you, Valera.” Boris’ voice was lower, huskier even than his usual gravelly bass.

“I needed to talk to you too,” Valery said, voice wavering ever so slightly, unable to look away from the sharp blue eyes boring into him. Tension radiated from both of them, thickening the air and setting Valery on edge. He recognised it, this strange energy, despite how long it had been since he’d last experienced it. Boris’ mouth was slightly open and Valery let his eyes dart down to it, back to his eyes, back to his mouth. Boris swallowed at that, and Valery let it embolden him.

“Valera...”

Boris eyes slid closed as Valery reached for him, threading his fingers into short grey hair, scraping his nails across Boris’ scalp.

“Tell me yes. I need to hear you tell me yes.” He needed that final confirmation that he was reading this situation correctly, that Glukhov was right, that Boris wanted him as badly as he wanted Boris.

“Yessss...” Boris hissed, and Valery shuddered at the rush of arousal it caused to ripple over him. He brought their lips together and Boris choked off a moan, grabbing at his back with desperate hands and kissing him back viciously.

They needed to talk, too many unanswered questions were simmering in the background but Valery couldn’t think straight. Not when Boris’ fingers were unbuttoning his shirt, not when his own were dipping into the front of Boris’ waistband and brushing against the wet tip of the erection that Valery himself had caused.

Clothing disappeared, and Valery found himself being tugged onto the bed, landing between Boris’ legs and feeling their cocks slide against each other. Boris’ broad hands held onto his arse and pushed him down, grinding them together hard. He claimed his lips again, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, taking control of the kiss and feeling a thrill of arousal when he realised Boris was letting him.

It was too much, it had been too long, he could feel his peak building embarrassingly quickly but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Boris was under him, around him, kissing him, thrusting up against him, panting out his name.

“Shit, I’m not going to last... tell me you’re close,” he rasped, desperately trying to hold back. Boris nodded at him, his back arching as he forced himself hard against Valery’s body.

“So good, Valera, fuck. Keep going, don’t stop.”

Valery reached between them and grasped them both, tugging at them roughly and without finesse. The wet drag of Boris’ length against his own, the feel of them both in his hand, the soft grunts Boris made with every rock of his hips, it was too much to bear.

“Ah! Fuck... Boria I’m...”

He felt it wash over him, the continued rocks of Boris’ cock, slick with Valery’s own release, dragging out his pleasure until he could feel pins and needles in his face from holding his breath. Boris shuddered beneath him, hot wet pulses against Valery’s belly, Boris’ face somehow both taut and slack with pleasure.

——

They lay together, comfortable in their silence and relaxed from orgasms, Boris’ head on Valery’s chest and his arm draped possessively across Valery’s body. Boris was sure he must have come more intensely than that at some point in his life, but right then, he couldn’t remember any experience that even came close. Valery was breathing softly, running his fingers through Boris’ hair, more at ease than he had ever seen him. He smiled against Valery’s soft skin, knowing he was likely the only person in Valery’s life who would see him like this. 

“I never imagined you would be...” Valery began, breaking the silence, the vibrations of his voice strangely pleasant against Boris’ face. “I mean, did you suspect I was...?”

“No, no I never thought you were.”

“So why did you come here tonight?”

Boris chuckled and propped himself up, looking down into Valery’s eyes, so expressive without the glasses hiding them.

“Glukhov. The miner. He, uh...”

Valery started chuckling then, and Boris was mesmerised by how uncharacteristically carefree he looked. He could see hints of what Valery must have looked like as a young man. Handsome, not that he wasn’t now, and full of energy.

“He said something to me too, actually. Apparently we were obvious to him.”

Boris dipped head to kiss him, feeling Valery smiling against his lips. He should get Glukhov a gift, he thought. Maybe a nice bottle of cognac.

**Author's Note:**

> thegreenmeridian.tumblr.com


End file.
